ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla Vs. Zilla
Godzilla Vs. Zilla is an upcoming American-Japanese-Australian monster movie produced by Legendary Pictures, Colin Entertainment, Ltd. and Screen Australia as the association, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in worldwide release and Toho in japan release, directed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast and TBA, it was an shared universe of 1998 film TriStar's character Zilla and 2014 film MonsterVerse's character Godzilla. It stars Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Ken Watanabe and Sally Hawkins, with Matthew Broderick, Maria Pitillo and Jean Reno reprising their role from the 1998 film. During in early-production, Colin Lloyd Pendergast is signed up for the new ''MonsterVerse'' movie about crossover and shared universe, later it was been announced that the director is accepted the rights of the 1998 film Godzilla by Roland Emmerich as he said to apologized to the fans and moviegoers from the original version for the insulting and hurting them because he hated the Godzilla franchise by making the movie, later Emmerich is joined as executive producer. Synopsis Many years after the destruction in New York by the giant beast name "Godzilla", the survivors from the attack was Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos and Audrey Timmonds were lived together when they heard about the another monster attack in San Francisco by MUTOs until when Godzilla appears to stop the evil monsters to prevent them from tampering the balance further. Many months later from the destruction, the creature is growing up as it was about to seeking vengeance of the dead mother. Niko and Audrey were got the message from their old friend Philippe Roche is need they help that he want them to join the United States Navy about the creature with Ford Brody, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham as they said it was Godzilla, but Ishiro said it's was not the creature but he renamed as Zilla despite of the appearances, gender and attacks. Zilla were began to attack the countries all over in US when the king of monsters Godzilla is here to stop it. Plot TBA. Cast *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Ford Brody, TBA. *Matthew Broderick as Dr. Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos, TBA. *Ken Watanabe as Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, TBA. *Sally Hawkins as Vivienne Graham, TBA. *Maria Pitillo as Audrey Timmonds, TBA. *Jean Reno as Philippe Roche, TBA. *''cast coming soon!'' Production Development TBA. Casting TBA. Filming TBA. Visual Effects TBA. Post Production TBA. Reception Box office TBA. Critical response TBA. Users response *TBA. Rating Intense sequences of destruction #TBA. Violence #TBA. Release Theatrical release *TBA Home media *TBA DVD or Blu-Ray menu *TBA Staff *Colin Lloyd Pendergast: The creator of this page, director, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. Languages *English - Godzilla Vs. Zilla *Japanese - Copyright © 20XX Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. All the Godzilla characters and related are owned and created by Toho. © 1998 film "Godzilla" characters and related are owned and created by TriStar and Roland Emmerich. All rights reserved. Trivia Polls Who will win in this big monster battle movie? Godzilla Zilla Either Category:Warner Bros. Category:Toho Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla Category:MonsterVerse Category:Australian films Category:American films Category:Japanese films Category:Crossover films Category:Live-action films